


Trick or Treat

by Kurohimex105



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom Allen Walker, Candy, Cute, Eventual Lavi/Allen Walker, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohimex105/pseuds/Kurohimex105
Summary: Allen comes back to the order after finishing a mission, he goes to hand in his report to Komui who offers him some candy. Allen refuses at first but with the threat of getting a physical from Komlin the 3rd he soon agrees. Little did he know what would happen to him once he ate the strange candy.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was going through some of my work on Deviantart and came across some pictures I drew of Allen. I happened to write a short story to go with each picture since it was for Halloween and completely forgot about them. So I thought I'd re-write the story and post it up here so enjoy. I did write this a long time ago like 5 years I think. Any way I hope you like it and sorry to those of you who ship Allen with Kanda, I originally this for my niece who loves Allen+Lavi

_It was nearing the end of October and the streets of London where already filled with people who were getting ready for Halloween. Everywhere you looked there were Halloween decorations in shop windows, Jack O'lantern's placed by the front doors to houses, there even some people dressed up in Halloween costumes promoting for Halloween party that would be held in the town square._

_Of all of this fun activity was wasted on a particular white haired young man who just sighed as he made his way back to the black order. This young man went by the name Allen Walker and he like the other in the order was an exorcist. It was their job to rid the world of Akuma beings created by the millennium Earl, these unfortunate souls are called back from the dead and take over the body of the one who calls them back to the world of the living._

_Allen had just gotten back to the black order after completing a mission, he had recently been to France to investigate the mysterious happenings which had been occurring at a church. Apparently the ghost like figure of a woman had been seen wandering about the church grounds late at night. So he had been sent to verify if this so called ghost had anything to do with Innocence or if it could be the work of the millennium Earl. In the end it turned out to be an Akuma which he quickly dealt with setting the poor soul free from it's dark confines as it's soul floated up to the heavens._

_So here he was back at head quarters which had been decorated for Halloween and by the looks of things someone had clearly gone overboard with the decorations. Allen had a guess on who the culprit could be but since the person in question was practically his boss he really couldn't say anything about it. But really to have cut outs black cats, witches flying on broom sticks, spiders hanging from the ceiling and Jack O'lanterns lining the halls was a bit much. Not to mention the manikins which had been dressed up to look like a vampire, Frankenstein monster, a witch heck there was even a werewolf one. Really just what was the chief thinking? didn't he have anything better to do with his time? Allen thought to himself as he walked by the Halloween display as he made his way to see the man in question._

_Allen stood outside the chiefs office as he knocked on a large wooden door and waited for a reply._

_"Come in" The muffled voice sounded from within the room_

_With a sigh Allen braced himself for what would happen after all when it came to chief Komui anything was possible. So he opened the door and walked into the office where piles of books filled most of the room, plus piles upon piles of unfinished paper work which had yet to be signed by the man. But that wasn't what surprised the youth no what surprised him was that there standing by his desk was chief Komui dressed up in a witches outfit. Yup he was most certainly dressed up as a witch if the black hat, cape, broomstick and striped pants were anything to go by._

_"Urm.......chief why are you dressed up like that?" _

_"Hahahahahaha because it's going to be Halloween soon my dear Allen........so I'm just getting into the spirit of things" The taller man said as a matter of fact_

_"I see but sir you do realize that Halloween isn't for another week yet"_

_"It's never too early for Halloween Allen or and by the way here try some of my Halloween candy" Komui held out a bowl filled with what appeared to be hard candy. The candy was round in shape but with bright colours, like bright orange with purple or green with pink._

_"Oh urm that's ok.....I urgh don't have much of a sweet tooth" Allen lied as he looked at the strange candy assortment _

_"Now Allen you can't lie to me! I've seen you in the cafeteria scarfing down 4 bowls of chocolate pudding and 3 bowls jam roly poly pudding" Drat he forgot knew all the going on's in this place_

_"Do I have to?" He really didn't want to eat the candy if he could help it_

_"If you don't have some of my candy then you leave me with no choice, I'll have to call Komlin the 3rd to give you a special physical instead" Komui threated the white haired teen_

_"Urgh........fine if those are my options I'll take my chances and eat the candy then" Allen thought back to the last incident where Komui's so called robot Komlin the 2nd had gone on a rampage, yeah he really didn't want to go through something like again. Just thinking about what that blasted robot did to him gave him nightmares for a whole week._

_"Wonderful............that's just what I wanted to hear" Komui clapped his hands together as his eyes sparkled with joy, Allen however had this sinking feeling, he just hoped that nothing strange would happen to him._

_"Now then Allen say Ahhhhh............." Komui held out the candy as though he was feeding a child_

_"Ahhhh......" Allen opened his mouth as Komui plopped the candy on his tongue._

_Allen rolls the candy around his mouth as he sucks on the round candy ball, The candy has a strange taste but it's also sweet. _

_"So how does it taste?" Komui asks with excitement hoping that his candy is liked by the white haired youth_

_"Hmmmmm well it's sweet but it has a strange taste and I can't place the flavour, what flavour is it anyway?" Allen asked as he looked at the taller man before him_

_"It's a S.E.C.R.E.T..........!" The man says as he places a finger to his lips_

_After 10 minutes had passed Allen swallows the last remnants of the candy , another 10 minutes pass and nothing happens, Allen breaths a sigh of relief_

_"Man......what a relief for a moment there I thought for sure something strange was going to happen to me once I ate that candy" Allen placed a hand on his chest as he sighed relieved that nothing had happened to him. But his relief was short lived because suddenly there was aloud boom noise as orange smoke filled the office._

_"Allen are you ok?" Komui called out in the smoke filled room_

_"Urm yeah I think so but I can't see a thing" The voice of the young teen sounded strange, more softer and higher pitched._

_"Hang on I'll go and open the door" _Komui quickly rushed to the door and opened it to allow the smoke to leave the room, after 15 minutes had passed the smoke had safely cleared the room. Komui walked back into the room to see what had happened to the young man.__

_ _When Komui walked to where the white haired teen had been standing only moments early stood a small white haired child who looked an awful lot like Allen. Plus the clothes of the teen clung all baggy like around the small child._ _

_ _My well this is unexpected I must say" Komui said as he stared at the small white haired child before him_ _

_ _"I knew eating that candy was a bad idea, I'd have been better off having that special physical instead" The small child pouted_ _

_ _"Now Allen there's no need to sulk after all you look so adorable in this form" Komui couldn't help himself as he hugged the small child and of course he just had to take pictures of Allen who was now an 8 year old child_ _

_ _"Cute...................just look at me! How am I supposed to go on missions looking like this? Oh GOD what if Lavi see's him looking like oh man he'll never live it down. Not mention if Kanda saw him looking like this he'll be called something worse than bee=an sprout that's for sure. Allen was not happy about this situation at all nope not one little bit_ _

_ _"Oh don't worry so much knowing Lavi he'll probably go gaga over how cute you are and most likely want to hug you" Komui tried to reassure the white haired child Allen._ _

_ _Just then there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice sounded as they entered the room._ _

_ _"Hey Komui I've finished writing up my report from my last mission could you look over it for me" The voice belonged to none other than Lavi as the red headed teen walked into the room._ _


End file.
